True Love
by baby baekkie
Summary: Hyukjae putra pengusaha kaya raya, ia memiliki ayah dan kakak yang sangat over protective padanya. Dengan dalih berlibur keliling eropa ia akhirnya dapat terbebas dari sangkar emasnya walaupun sebenarnya ia berbohong agar dapat merasakan hidup mandiri sambil mencari seseorang yang menjadi cinta sejatinya. Akankah ia berhasil? /HaeHyuk/ Yaoi/


Title : True Love

Main Cast : Lee Hyukjae as Jung Hyukjae (25 tahun)

Lee Donghae (25 tahun)

Genre : Romance and friendship

Rate : T – M

Warning : Boy Love/ BL/ Yaoi

 _ **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**_

 _ **NO BASH**_

* * *

Jung Hyukjae, pria manis berusia 25 tahun yang bertekad untuk hidup mandiri dengan menghasilkan uang sendiri. Memulai karirnya dari bawah dan mencari seseorang yang bisa mencintainya apa adanya, memberikannya cinta yang tulus tanpa embel-embel status social. Ia sudah muak dengan semua wanita yang mendekatinya hanya karna latar belakang keluarganya yang merupakan keluarga konglongmerat yang memiliki cabang perusahaan dimana-mana.

"Jangan bercanda, Hyuk!" Sungmin sahabat baik Hyukjae membulatkan matanya, memandang Hyukjae dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang bercanda?" Sahut Hyukjae santai, pria itu kembali meminum strawberry milk shake miliknya.

"Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiranmu. Kau diberi kemudahan malah ingin mencari kesulitan" Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu. Sahabatnya itu diberi kemudahan oleh tuhan karena terlahir di keluarga kaya tapi ia malah ingin merasakan hidup susah.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup mandiri, Min. Sepertimu, jika kau saja bisa mengapa aku tidak?"

"Ya tuhan Jung Hyukjae, aku bekerja karena aku harus bukan karena aku ingin" Sungmin menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sambil memijat pangkal hidungnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Dan ceritakan apa rencanamu" Sambungnya.

Hyukjae tersenyum sumringah, sejak tadi ia menunggu kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut sahabatnya "Aku di terima bekerja di sebuah perusahaan dengan identitas baru yang sudah dibuatkan oleh sepupuku dan untuk mempermulus rencanaku aku juga akan tinggal di flat sederhana yang dekat dengan perusahaan tempatku bekerja. Karena itu aku butuh bantuanmu untuk mencarikan aku flat"

"Kau benar-benar gila! Kau sudah diberi hidup yang serba berkecukupan, banyak orang yang ingin berada di posisimu termasuk aku. Jika aku jadi kau, aku akan menikmati paket liburan keliling eropa itu dengan senang hati daripada aku harus bekerja lalu tinggal di flat kecil yang sempit dengan pendingin ruangan yang bahkan tak terasa dingin. Tapi kau, kau malah ingin mempersulit hidupmu sendiri" Sungmin mengambil gelas minumannya yang ada di atas meja lalu meminumnya hingga habis. Sahabatnya itu bodoh atau apa, di beri posisi tinggi di perusahaan besar malah ingin menjadi pegawai biasa yang selalu diperintah ini itu. Sudah tinggal di rumah mewah bak istana malah ingin tinggal di gubuk kecil. Di beri fasilitas untuk berlibur keliling eropa malah kabur dan merencanakan hal konyol.

"Ayolah, Min aku hanya ingin belajar hidup mandiri, kau tahu menghidupi dirimu sendiri dengan hasil kerja kerasmu sendiri. Lagipula mungkin saja aku juga bisa menemukan seseorang yang tepat untukku, seseorang yang mencintaiku dengan tulus bukan hanya mengincar hartaku. Ini seperti pribahasa sekali mendayung dua pulau terlampaui"

"Dan jika mereka tahu apa yang kau lakukan bukan hanya kau yang habis tapi aku juga akan tamat. Bisa-bisa aku dituduh melakukan penculikan pada putri konglongmerat lalu aku di penjara dan aku tak bisa bersenang-senang dengan pria-pria tampan lagi" Sungmin bisa gila, jika sampai keluarga Jung tahu dia juga ikut membantu rencana Hyukjae bisa-bisa ia dipecat lalu menjadi gelandangan. Membayangkannya saja Sungmin sudah tidak sanggup.

Hyukjae mendengus mendengar perkataan sahabatnya "Kau berlebihan Min. Aku sudah berusia 25 tahun mana mungkin aku di culik, kau pikir aku bocah kecil berusia 5 tahun yang bisa dibodohi begitu saja"

"Nah, kau memang sering dibodohi, khususnya oleh para wanita. Makanya aku menyarankan agar kau mencari pria tampan saja"

"Jangan ungkit hal itu lagi, dan berhenti membujukku untuk menjadi sepertimu. Lebih baik kau menemaniku membeli pakaian murah, kau pasti tahu tempatnya kan"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafas panjang, percuma ia berbicara panjang lebar pada sahabat bebalnya ini, tak akan ada satupun perkataannya yang akan di dengarkan. Sungmin hanya bisa berdoa pada tuhan agar ia diselamatkan dari amukan tuan Jung dan kakak Hyukjae yang sangat over protective pada sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Baiklah, ayo!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or DELET?**

* * *

Hai, ini ada ff baru dengan Main pair HaeHyuk, ini sebagai ff pengganti dari beberapa ff yang di hapus. Kalau responnya bagus bakal aku lanjutin tapi kalo responnya ga bagus bakal aku delet, jadi silahkan tentukan pilihan kalian dengan berkomentar di kolom review.

 **Don't Forget to Review**


End file.
